


All the right questions

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Nino friendship, Alya knew the whole time, Boys probably don't talk about feelings tho, Crying, F/M, FoxAlya, Girltalk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LadyNoir - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Mild Language, Nino probably ships his friends hard, Pissed Adrien is the best, Probably after onesided reveal, TURTLE NINO, just a random idea, nino is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: “We all kinda figured out that you have feelings for Ladybug…” Chat’s cheek twitched and Turtle smiled apologetically. “Sorry bro, you’re not exactly a Bruce Wane when it comes to hiding secrets. The whole city probably knows too. But what interests me the most is - do you really love her or is it just a silly crush?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Nino being the holder of turtle miracolous is simply awesome if you ask me. Plus Alya as a Fox. I would love to see two couples crime fighting squad.  
> Oh by the way that mini speech Chat is making in not a oryginal one to be honest. I wrote it for my oryginal work "Beginers guide to being a superhero" and it's a part of main character's - a superhero named Nox - monolouge where he explains why he thinks he's in love with his best friend Lux.

“That’s all?”   
Chat spun around and blinked, confusion spreading across his face. “What do you mean?” he asked, raising his brows.   
Jade Turtle shifted himself off the brick chimney and stood in front of Chat, folding his arms on his chest. It was a warm May evening and the two superheroes had just finished their patrol around the city and took a short break to rest and talk. Neither of them would have guessed their conversation would end up where it did. “We all kinda figured out that you have feelings for Ladybug…” Chat’s cheek twitched and Turtle smiled apologetically. “Sorry bro, you’re not exactly a Bruce Wane when it comes to hiding secrets. The whole city probably knows too. But what intrigues me the most is - do you really love her or is it just a crush?”  
“Why would you even ask something like that?!”   
“Well, how I can be sure? You flirt with her, yes, and you’re friends that’s for sure, but… is it really love, Chat?” Turtle tilted his head as if he wanted to emphasize his question. “Listen, I like you both and wish you nothing but the best, but you know her only as a Ladybug. What if she’s acomplete different person when she’s not a superhero?”   
Chat’s body language was not that hard to read. He tensed for a second, as if he was preparing himself for big a fight, but then shook his head and looked at the full moon above them, smiling. When he spoke his voice was unusually calm and soft.  
“Ladybug is awesome, strong minded and also super brave. I admire her. The way she thinks and analyzes everysituation before using her powers. She wouldn't be able to do all of that if she wasn’t like that in the first place. Ok, maybe she’s not like that 24/7, you can’t actually be heroic all the time, right? Sometimes you just need to hide who you really are… I would know that better than anyone…”   
Jade Turtle’s head perked up and his safety goggles glimmered in close bya shop’s neon light. “And why is that?”   
“Because my civilian self is nothing like Chat Noir… I mean I could be like that… but I just can’t… I can be myself only when I’m with her. It’s like I don’t have anything to hide with Ladybug and she’d still like me. Not for the way I look or act but… for the true me...”   
A heavy sigh escaped his mouth and his whole body sunk likea deflated balloon. Turtle looked at him and there was a sincere pity in his eyes. He even reached for Chat and patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture. This patrol duty went from cracking jokes and showing off their best combat moves to emotional drama pretty fast.   
“Listen” Chat’s voice was firm once again. His ears went straight up and his tail became alive again, showing in which emotional state the owner really was. “I know she’s not perfect and that she has flaws, but so does everybody else. No matter who's behind the mask, I’ve made up my mind that I’d love her, and I’m not backing out. I know she’s a normal girl and acutally, I really like that. In fact, I spent lot of time thinking about her.”  
“Oh, really?” Turtle chuckled sarcastically and wiggled his eyebrows, making Chat go stiff and probably abright red too, although the poor light concealed it easily. Jade Turtle tried to muffle a laugh in his curled fist.  
“Not like that!” Chat Noir squawked, waving his hands frantically. “In a normal way! Like when it rains, I always wonder if she remembered to take her umbrella with her. You know how easily she gets colds…. And, sometimes when I see something funny I want to show it to her right away. Just to make her laugh. I also think about her when I’m eating something – wondering if she remembered to eat a proper lunch? Or maybe she’d be rushing somewhere on an empty stomach? I… I think about her a lot… If she’s alright during thunderstorms or if she slept well, if she would like to watch this movie I saw. It’s like my whole head is filled with thoughts of her. She’s the last thing I think about before falling asleep and the first that comes to my mind when I wake up….”   
Jade Turtle slowly shook his head as if in disbelief. “Man you’ve got it bad…”   
Chat looked up at him and smiled. And there was something extremely vulnerable in that smile.   
“I know she may never return my feelings but I don’t care...”   
The clock of the nearest church struck two in the morning and both boys jumped in surprise.   
“Ok, that’s my bedtime call, my friend.” Chat smiled, extending his baton. “I need to get up early so I have approximately solid five hours of sleep.” Just as he was about to leave, he paused for a moment, and turned around. “I… um… Thank you for the talk… I think I needed that.”  
Jade Turtle beamed at him. “At your service, bro.”  
Chat saluted Turtle and flung himself across the street, disappearing into the night.   
Jade Turtle waited a few minutes in silence, leaning over the chimney and observing the night sky above Paris.   
“So… did you find the answers to all of your questions?” he asked with a gentle smile, not turning around.  
“Yeah…” whispered Ladybug, hidden in the shadows, as she wiped off the tears from her cheeks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… how long have you been hopelessly in love in Chat Noir?”  
> Ladybug did not move. She smiled faintly to her feet, still acting as if plucking petals from the daisy was more interesting than her friend’s question. “Four years, two weeks, five days and four hours…”  
> Rena nodded, accepting it as a satisfying answer.  
> “And how long have you been in love with his civilian self?” she asked again casually, leaning back to look at the night sky above Paris.  
> “Five years, two weeks, five days and four hours…”  
> “So a year, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did the thing. I said that I won't but I got inspired while watching latest episodes and started writing again :) 
> 
> Beta: HappyGirl282 <3

“Hey!”  
Ladybug jumped in surprise, blinking furiously. She really didn’t want to look like she was crying. Even though she was. Rena frowned and slid down from the roof.  
“What’s with the long face girl?”  
“Um…” the spotted heroine got up and fixed her hair, only to hide the fact that her eyes were red and swollen. “My life is a mess…”  
“And whose life isn't?” Rena asked offering Ladybug a warm smile. “Wanna talk about it?”  
Ladybug shrugged, making a hopelessly sad face. Rena’s long ears twitched as her friend let out a long, heavy sigh. “Something tells me you need company, am I right?” she asked, patting Ladybug on the back.  
“Shouldn't you be on patrol? It’s our night, right?”  
Rena snorted, waving her hand casually. “The boys are covering my part of the city. I bribed them with food. Yesterday you looked so out of it that I figured there was something wrong.”  
Ladybug tried to deny it but her voice, weak and quivering, wasn’t really convincing. It looked like she herself had no strength to fight whatever was eating her from the inside.  
“Come on. Girl talk?” Rena insisted, as if she didn’t hear the other girl’s objections.  
“Ok…” Ladybug sighed, hanging her head.  
The two girls moved two buildings away to a big and luxurious terrace with a perfect Eiffel Tower view. Rena Rouge, with a sigh of relief spread herself on a big woolen pillow. Ladybug sat down near flower pots, picked one of the daisies and rolled it between her gloved fingers. After a while it became clear that the brunette wouldn’t be the first to speak, so Rena rolled on her back and asked matter-of-factly:  
“So… how long have you been hopelessly in love in Chat Noir?”  
Ladybug did not move. She smiled faintly to her feet, still acting as if plucking petals from the daisy was more interesting than her friend’s question. “Four years, two weeks, five days and four hours…”  
Rena nodded, accepting it as a satisfying answer.  
“And how long have you been in love with his civilian self?” she asked again casually, leaning back to look at the night sky above Paris.  
“Five years, two weeks, five days and four hours…”  
“So a year, huh?”  
Ladybug didn’t elaborate any further, and they both sat in silence for a long time. Rena stretched her arms and yawned. It was a warm, peaceful Wednesday night. The city had time to get over the shock from the last crazy akuma attack, which took place on Monday morning. The weather was so nice and there was this special smell in the air telling that summer was just around the corner. Luckily the owners of this beautiful terrace weren't usually at home, so the two girls had a habit of lounging there while on patrol breaks. It was their little secret from the boys.  
Finally, Ladybug relaxed and looked up at the redhead heroine. “I know him both as superhero and civilian” she confessed, looking somehow embarrassed.  
Rena’s head perked up. “Oh?”  
“Um… he transformed too fast after an akuma attack and I happened to be there. Not that I tried to discover who he is! It was an accident…. I just couldn't look away… and… well I’m kinda happy that I didn’t.”  
Rena produced a low understanding hum, “So which one you love more?”  
That question won a giggle from Ladybug. She threw a petaless daisy into the darkness and crossed her legs. “It’s the same person! I can't love one without the other. Where Chat ends his civilian personality begins. In my head, his two sides merged into one… I just can’t unsee him in Chat, you know? A perfect, funny and sweet guy. He’s so gentle and yet crazily brave sometimes.”  
“Does he know you are Ladybug?”  
“No… He has no idea… It’s kinda funny, you know? I was crushing so hard on him when I was younger that every time he was near me I became a babbling, stumbling moron...”  
Rena let out a heartful laugh. “That’s so sweet LB.”  
The brunette giggled again. “More like embarrassing and humiliating but yeah let’s go with sweet. It sounds better.”  
They both fell silent again. Ladybug plucked another flower from the pot. Rena rolled on her back again and stretched out her legs up to the sky.  
“My civilian self… um… He doesn’t see me as a girl… I’m just a friend to him. Even though god only knows how hard I’ve tried to change it…” Ladybug said, smiling to herself caught up in memories. “Don’t get me wrong, it feels amazing to be his friend. And I thought that I’d be okay with that, you know? Being just his friend, having the chance to spend so much time with him. Well, being someone for him is far better than being nobody. But lately… It’s just not enough. I love him so much… that I…I wanna spend every waking minute with him. Just watch him eat, sleep, laugh…” She made another long pause and finally said: “People always think that I’m crushing on him just because he is really handsome and rich”  
Rena’s ears twitched. “Really?”  
“But it’s not like that! I’ve known him for a long time, and he is much more than a rich kid with an expensive car. He never really cared about his father’s fortune anyway… So no, I don’t love him for that. I love him because there is so much goodness in his heart. He cares about everybody else more than himself. Always the first to fight and put his life on the line for this city. I‘ve never met such a selfless person. Sometimes it’s even absurd, and it makes me worry about him a lot… but well, that’s how he is…” Ladybug shrugged, smiling. There was a soft look in her eyes that was telling far more than the words she’d spoken. “I love those little things about him. His emerald eyes, stupid blonde hair, that little mole on the back of his neck… And he has the most awesome laugh. Every time I hear it, I feel a hundred times better….He can’t sing but he’s always first in line if there is karaoke on a party, that’s hilarious, really. Also, you wouldn't believe how happy he gets when he has a chance to eat something sweet. It’s like his whole face lights up and he looks like the sun incarnated. That’s why, whenever I’m baking something I try to make double of his favorite treats. Then I act all surprised that I overdid it and ask him to eat it. Every little thing he does makes me so incredibly happy. Did you know he purrs? Ah, you probably don’t because he’s only able to do that when I’m around.” Ladybug lowered her head and let out all the air from her lungs. “Fuck, it’s really messed up…”  
“Why”  
“I know he loves me. Well, as Ladybug. He’s told me that himself a million times. At first I didn’t want to believe it…”  
Rena huffed. “Girl the whole city knows that. Our smitten kitten is not exactly an expert on hiding his emotions, right?”  
“But he would never say that to me, the me without the mask. The girl, with whom he would be stuck with, because it’s the real me. And that, that is really messed up.”  
Rena sat up and shoot her a serious, stern look. “LB don’t tell me that you are afraid!”  
“I am, Rena. I’m terrified of standing in front of him and telling him my real name.”  
“Girl, why?!”  
“What if… What if he’s disappointed? What if my civilian self doesn’t match with the image of Ladybug he has in his head? What if…” her voice broke and she leaned forward again, tears swelling up again in her eyes. “What if we stop being friends because of this? I can’t even stand the thought of us drifting apart. Fuck... I hate crying...”  
Rena quickly got up and sat down by her friend’s side. She circled her arm around Ladybug’s back, patting it lightly. “That’s bullshit Ladybug… And you know it. He loves you no matter what. Chat is not a shallow guy who will be scared off by such stupid things like your bed head or horrible table manners.”  
Ladybug couldn't help but smile even tho the tears still were dripping down her cheeks to Rena’s lap. “I don’t think he’s shallow! It’s just that I can’t stand to watch him being hurt. I can’t be the one who does that to him…”  
There was another long pause where Rena silently rocked her friend back and forth in her arms, allowing Ladybug to cry out all her worries and troubles. The redhead silently hummed something, making sure her friend gradually calmed down.  
“Girl you need to talk to him… And make it a real talk this time” she finally said, her tone serious. “Tell him everything that you are bottling up inside that silly little head of yours. You need to do it, Ladybug, because it’ll kill you any day now.”  
The brunette let out a quivering sob. “I can’t… I love him too much.”  
“That’s not the problem, LB. That's exactly the opposite of the problem!”  
Ladybug sniffed loudly and rubbed her eyes so hard that she almost wiped her mask along with the tears.  
Somewhere in the distance an angry cat yowled making both girls jump in surprise. Ladybug took out her yo-yo and checked the time on her communicator. It was long past midnight. The time of their patrol was long over.  
“We need to go home. It’s too late for crying and having existential crisis” said Rena gently. Ladybug nodded, smiling weakly.  
“Yeah” she agreed, getting up and stretching her body. She still had wet traces down her cheeks. “A glass of wine and warm bed sounds really tempting now…”  
Waving her friend goodbye and blowing her a kiss, Ladybug zipped away.  
Rena Rouge waited a little then smirked, while turning around. “You can come out, you know?”  
A deathly pale and shaken Chat Noir appeared, emerging from the shadows. Rena crossed her arms over her chest. “So what did you hear?”  
Char opened his mouth but did not make any sound. He looked as if a lightning had struck him. But beside shock there was something else in his eyes. Something like understanding.  
“All of it?” she asked again, but he only nodded silently. “So what are still doing here, you moron?”  
Chat looked up at her, his both eyebrows going up in surprise.  
“Go after her, you stupid cat!”  
Second later he was just a black blur. 

 

“Ladybug wait!”  
Chat Noir chased her on all fours, jumping from one roof to another with crazy speed. His heart was hammering so hard. It looked like Ladybug sensed somehow his presence while they were near the Champs Elysées. And even though she looked over her shoulder and saw him running behind her, she did not slowed down nor stopped.  
“My lady, please, wait for me!” he called picking up the pace but she acted as if she didn’t hear him. Why she was doing this? Was she mad at him?  
Of course the poor boy had no idea that as soon as she saw him, his beloved one panicked so hard that she started running even faster. She realized that he might have heard her teary love confession and got embarrassed to the point that her brain stopped working properly. All Marinette wanted to do was to hide and cry even more. Talking with Adrien was in the last position on Mari’s “to do” list on today's evening.  
Well, that was until he gained on her near Tuileries Garden and screamed on the top of his lungs: “For fucks sake, Marinette! Wait! I swear I’m gonna chase you around the city the whole damn night if I have to!”  
She stopped immediately, as if an invisible wall appeared in front of her.  
“Chat… You knew?”  
He snorted angrily, shooting her a furious look. Clearly he was pissed and she couldn't blame him.  
“There is only one person in this whole world who stuffs me up with baked goods and makes me go purring like a kitten! And it’s you Marinette!”  
“Chat… but… our identities…” she whispered, shaking her head. Chat acted as if he didn’t hear her, even tho the girl was almost in tears again. The anger bubbled in his stomach like hot water in a pot. There was no way he would let her run away again. He spent years agonizing over the fact that he didn’t know the real name of the girl he was in love with just to finally realize that she was within his reach all along. Adrien was determined to have this conversation with Marinette here and now. Otherwise he would probably explode.  
“I don’t care!” he hissed, taking two steps closer to her. “Everybody may know who I am, I really don’t care! The only thing I care about is that you know. This is the most important thing in my whole world, Marinette! You’ve known who I am for a whole damn year.”  
It was so unreal being called by her real name while being in the superhero attire. Unreal but nor bad. It felt kinda relieving not having any secrets from him. Like a really big weight was suddenly lifted off her shoulders. Still, she was too shaken to have the strength to stand in one place, let alone talk with Adrien. She had just admitted for the first time out loud to her best friend that she knew Chat’s identity, the she loves him no matter what and here he was now, right in front of her with no more secrets between them.  
“Chat… Adrien… please, I’m not ready for this kind of conversation…”  
“No! Don’t bullshit me, Mari!” Chat growled, getting closer to her again. “You knew who I was for a whole year! You are far more ready for this than me!”  
It was such a rare sight seeing Adrien Agreste pissed. He usually was such a gentle and patient guy. Mari saw him losing his shit only two or three times and in both cases he was screaming at some annoying akuma. Back then he was angry, furious even, but never sad at the same time. Also his anger was never directed at his partner, so naturally Mari got little frightened.  
Chat fell silent and his whole body slumped, seeing this as Ladybug felt horrible, her heart throbbed painfully. Slowly she drew herself closer, reaching out to catch his arm. “Kitty… I’m so sorry, I was afraid you’d be so disappointed…”  
Glaring at her Chat raised his head. “Disappointed?” he echoed, adding a sincere tone of surprise into his voice. Ladybug bit her lip, looking away from his sad green eyes. “Of what? That you’re an amazing and the sweetest person I know? Or maybe that I’d have a chance to fall head over heels in love with you all over again?”  
The word “love” felt as if somebody had set her whole body on fire. Suddenly the thin fabric of her suit was too thick. Her cheeks and ears were probably crimson red. God it sounded so perfect falling off his lips. Like he was made to say love confessions over and over. For years she dreamed of this moment, imagining how this would happen.  
But she had to stay focused and couldn't let herself melt in face of this confession. And for the past year every time she saw him, she was trying to gather even the smallest bit of courage just to leave him hints of her civilian self but failed every time.  
“Oh Adrien…” his head jerked up at the sound of his name. “I’m so sorry. You’re far more braver than me. I’m just a coward, I was trying to tell you how I felt. But I was so afraid and couldn’t afford losing you, Adrien.”  
He moved even closer, reaching out for her, Marinette was determined to not to run away this time.  
There was so much love in her eyes. “Yes, there is a risk of us breaking up, drifting apart… But I want take try anyway, I want to be with you no matter the odds. All my life people were telling me what to do, think and talk, I was sick of that. I hated every minute of my previous life. But it ended. It ended when I found that little wooden box in my room. And when I met you, Marinette, falling in love with you… Falling in love with you was one of first things I’ve done on my own.”  
Marinette swallowed hard, fighting back tears with all her might. “I love you, Adrien. I love you with every cell in my body. And this feeling… is so freaking huge… that it scares me! It’s so complicated, Adrien!”  
“No. It’s not. I love you, and you love me too. It’s simple as that.”  
“But Adrien…”  
The rest of her sentence was cut off by his lips smashing into hers. He pinned Mari’s back to the brick wall behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She made a surprise yelp as their bodies collide but did not move away.  
Not that she wanted. Yes, his sudden and rushed actions scared her at first but it was Adrien after all- her sweet, caring and awkward kitten. Marinette had nothing to be afraid of, so she let herself drown into the marvelous sensation of their first kiss, completely forgetting about the world around.  
Second later her hands were in his hair and Adrien was leaning forward deepening the kiss. Mari’s head was wiped blank, no more excuses or waiting. What mattered was them together, sharing this moment.  
Finally, after a few seconds, which felt like hours to them, Adrien withdrew, but not fully moved away.  
The view in front of him was to die for. His Lady sexily disheveled, her eyes round with surprise but lips stretched onto a shy smile. Marinette’s gentleness and Ladybug’s bravery. It was like she said earlier - the two merged into one amazing person.  
He cupped her face, enjoying the feeling of her letting him touch her so casually.  
“Please excuse me if I’m willing to risk everything I have, when there is even a one percent chance of you being mine…” he whispered, into her parted lips.  
“Oh Kitty, I was yours since the day we met…”  
“Tell me one more time…” he begged, tracing his thumb along her lower lip. “Tell me you love me, My Lady…”  
Marinette felt her legs about to give away. She would have fallen to the ground if not for Adrien’s strong grip. He held her tightly, cradling her head and pressing it gently to his chest. Mari could hear the boy’s heart hammering in his chest.  
Marinette looked up into his gorgeous green eyes. “Not only I’m gonna tell you, but I’ll do my best to show you Adrien, how much I love you.”  
“It’s a promise?” 

 

EPILOGUE  
It was late night when Alya’s phone chimed. She groaned and reached out blindly for it, bumping the alarm clock out the way.  
The small bedroom was suddenly lighted by white light of phone’s screen. She gasped as the message app opened. “Oh fuck!” slipped from her lips, sitting up straight.  
“Baby…” Nino’s sleepy, hoarse voice came from the other side of the bed. “I’m sleeping…”  
Alya made a ecstatic whoop, jumping up and down. Nino rolled on the other side and glared at her.  
“Pay and cry Lahiffe! I won!” she made a little victory dance, as she showed him her phone.  
In the picture Marinette was half sitting, half lounging on her couch, her back supported by pile of pillows. One of her hands rested on Adrien’s forehead, tangled into his hair. He was lying on the couch, his head resting on her lap. He clearly was fast asleep but happy - stupidly content smile spread on his face - as if all his deepest dreams finally came true.  
The caption was “I think I’ve adopted a cat…”


End file.
